My Murderer
by FoxyIvy
Summary: "Will you please feel my pain, my murderer, can you please love me? ".
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke: The Melody of The Dead

How many times must I tell you,

To let me reminisce in my past?

Are you surprised though,

That even I wish for those times

When weeping was a choice.

Let us dance together,

While you're wearing those crimson clothes.

We'll paint are portraits from the blood of those who've passed,

A Dressage performed from the mind.

Let us dance with arms tied with chains,

Oh, how beautiful, the melody of the dead.

I do not like lies,

Tell me you love me on forbidden lips.

How ugly you are to finish without me,

Lick up your pitiful mess.

This question:

Why won't you leave me alone?

This is how it always starts,

A mind full of memories.

How soft the lips of exile are,

The scream from a betrayer.

How confusing this is,

To dance the Pas De Duex with only one.

No, not again, the terrifying sound of rain,

To be trapped in my world of damnation.

Yes, I can make a promise,

I'll murder just for you.

And then you'll ask me this question,

What is true justice?

This decision made from innocence,

I do not understand the naïve.

Your ignorance,

Brought from the heart,

Will only make me suffer more.

How lovely the lies,

So sweet, I will believe them,

Tonight, another is caught in the web.

I only want self-satisfaction,

So tonight I'll kiss the feet of deception.

Oh, how beautiful, the melody of the spider.

Do you hate,

That I am appeased to make you suffer?

I will smile this once,

And laugh at your remorse.

Let us evoke merriment,

From your hell on earth.

Tell me you are not jealous,

Of the sweet lies I hear.

Oh, how lovely,

The sound of your torment.

I'll take just one bite of this apple,

Full of the delicious taste of sin.

How heartbreaking,

Another one found undead.

Oh, how beautiful, the melody of another skewered heart.

* * *

Thank's for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

What I really want to know is if you see this as professional or not, so it would be nice if you would leave a review, thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for being and idiot and not updating my stories like I should. I really should finish my other stories before writing this one. I was inspired by Princess Tutu's opening: Moring Grace, to write this. Please do check out this opening, it's beautiful, and it reminded me of Sasuke and Sakura.

A poem for Sakura:

My Murder

I am but a portrait, painted in my loneliness,

I cannot speak, I cannot move, I can do nothing

But sit in my coffin: my portrait

So will you cry for me; my murderer

Will you love me this once, will you feel me,

Will you please cry for one who cannot?

And then maybe you will understand the

Meaning of the word friendship

I walk by myself down these dim lighted streets,

Do you know who my murderer is,

And if you did, would you forgive yourself?

If I had but one wish, would I be unselfish

And wish for the others happiness,

Would you cry for me then, my murderer?

Is that too much to ask for,

My only wish is for you to cry for me, even though

I know that cannot change the girl in the portraits loneliness

What would you say if I told you I loved you?

Would you join my portrait, and turn it

Into something I will not be sadden by.

Join me, for even I can forgive murderers

Thanks for reading, and don't worry I will be doing more poem's for other character's; I just thought I would start out with Sakura. You can request characters if you want.

Reviews are of course, welcome, I really do appreciate them; just tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Unloved Boy

Ah, I wonder how many times,

I've looked at them,

And knew I could never have that.

My own selfishness scares me,

And yet you tell me of my selfless sacrifice.

I don't want to hear from you anymore,

You're what cause's this.

My tears fall without a sound,

This pain comes from an unloved boy.

I am too young to be innocent,

My proof is my existence.

I would prefer it if I knew you fooled me,

That way this chasm wouldn't hurt as much.

Our worlds are two the same,

Yet you look the other way,

Perhaps this explains why you can't hear my screams,

And now I am living the masochist's dream.

How sweet the sound of my pain,

Just as long as you're happy.

"Please", I will beg,

Don't fulfill your dream.

As selfish as I know this is,

We both know you're doing it the painful way.

The truth to this is what hurts the most,

I don't want to lose another lover,

What I fear more than the darkness is loneliness.

In time you will tell me of my foolishness.

I was right all along,

Your truth is what cause's this pain.

The sunlight falls down upon the rotten corpse,

It could only reach so far before,

It would slowly start to fade.

Your hatred is far too beautiful,

And now I must become this sacrifice.

You'll look into my eyes and see how willing I am,

As long as you will make her happy.

"You're so naïve, you disgust me"

Your words are my sadist,

And all this time I must live with them.

Yes, I can make you a promise,

I'll suffer just for you.


End file.
